


Amigos son amigos

by Geco



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geco/pseuds/Geco
Summary: Un fic basado en esta imagen. .p?come idx 3903&p 5&l 1133598 Ni idea si es el link original. Pero si el artista lee esto.. Sos Groso.





	Amigos son amigos

Anub estaba dolido. Obviamente no lo mostraba, el era el campeón del rey exánime. Tenía que mostrará poder. Aparte ya estaba muerto. No tenía que pensar en cosas como el amor. Pero aún así estaba dolido.  
Por otro lado Arthas, el rey examiné, estaba furioso y no hacía nada por disimularlo.   
Ambos se encontraban escondido en un Bush mirando como. Kel'thuzad, su supuesto amigo, estaba teniendo una especie de cita con Zagara y Jaina, sus supuestas chicas. Los tres hablaban y se reían juntos. Para empeorar la situación, cada tantos se escuchan los nombres de ellos dos. ¿Se estaban riendo de ellos?

Anub no lo pudo soportar más. Si Zagara era más feliz con otro, mejor así. El volvería a su no-vida como escarabajo-no-muerto. Matar y consumir sin ningún motivo en la no-vida.  
El enorme insecto suspiro. ¿Por que la no-vida era tan injusta?. Cómo había disfrutado estos años. Simplemente por esperar el momento del día que podía hablar con ella. Solo eso había hecho que su vacía no-vida se sintiera con sentido. Pero si ella prefería a otro él no podía hacer nada.

Artas por su parte era mucho más iracundo. Para cuándo el escarabajo se fue, el monto en cólera y fue a recuperar a sus chica a la fuerza. Lo cual terminó en unos cuantos gritos, insultos y poderes de hielo por todas partes.

 

Anub se había ido a un lugar apartado a.. a no hacer nada hasta que lo llame su rey. Así de vacía era la no-vida sin ella.Pero Zagara no tardó en encontrarle.

Zagara, una reina Zerg, estaba vestida con un atuendo que le daba la apariencia de un noble de los nerubianos, la raza de Anub. Pero no una noble cualquiera, sino una noble hermosa y poderosa. De las cuales podían ostentar su belleza sin tener que cubrirla con armadura. Pero no solo eso, también llevaba una bandeja con carne seca de Troll.

Anub la miró impresionado, se le hacía agua la boca en varios sentidos. Pero aún no podía entender. Zagara estaba con Kel'thuzada hora ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su confusión se leía en la cara. 

Zagara se rió -¿Estás celoso por qué hable con Kel?-  
Anub miró para otro lado. -¿ahora le dices Kel?- escupió con veneno.  
Zagara se sentó a su lado -solo estaba pidiendo ayuda para el vestido y la comida. Después de todas las veces que te preparas para mí tenía que prepararme alguna vez yo. ¿No?. Solo quería darte lo mejor y para ello necesitaba la ayuda de tu amigo. Aparte kel me contó que hoy es tu cumpleaños de no-vida- Le puso la carne seca en la cara -feliz cumplaños mi vaquita de san antonio-  
Las cosas finalmente encargaron en la cabeza de Anub. Se giró con una sonrisa.. o lo más similar a una sonrisa que tenía.  
-gracias mi princesita Zag’ub-

La pareja se pasó la tarde charlando sobre el buen amigo Kel'thuzad. La cultura se Anub y como Jaina y Arthas se habían vuelto a pelar por qué el segundo casi mato Kel'thuzad a espadazos


End file.
